robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Login
Hello, I'm a ROBLOXian of almost six years and I've never had a doubt ROBLOX is an amazing game. However, my first few weeks on ROBLOX left me checking my windows. It was somewhere just after April Fools day of 2012. That April fools day there was a hacking spree of a few guys, you can find those videos everywhere. I was there when it happened and I didn't have an account yet. It had been at least 2-3 months since that happened and I was reinstalling ROBLOX after a laptop wipe of my old Dell laptop. When ROBLOX booted up I headed into a game, it had a bunch of accounts listed in alphabetical order on a ScreenGUI from top to bottom, covering the screen. The chat was disabled and I was the only one in the game. I scrolled down this list and found a few accounts without a "Username" listed, It was just IP addresses for a ton of players. Under the IP addresses, it said the Home Address and the Homeowners name. I had been living with my parents so I didn't realize that my mother's name was right there. I scrolled back up and my eye barely glanced the letters of my mother's name, I saw it. My mother's name and our Home Address was publicly visible. I closed out of the game and saw that I was logged in to an account with the name of my Mother. I didn't even know how to make an account back then and was puzzled how I was logged in. I went to my profile and saw It said I was playing a game, although I was closed out. I searched for the game and joined it. It was another list, this time having my entire families names on the small list. I called my mom over to my computer and she told me to shut it off. Me, being the curious kid I was decided it'd be best to figure out how they got this information. I opened up the "ROBLOX Game Client" folder and opened the "content" folder. Inside I saw a series of Command Prompt files, "ipconfig" was typed onto it with a list of a bunch of random numbers. I found ROBLOX accounts for each one of my family members in players. all had Joined today, all were in the same game together. Then my internet shut off, followed shortly by a blue screen and shutdown of the computer. I went to the router, It was completely stopped. I then got a call on my home phone. I picked up to the sound of hysterical laughter by a deep voice, Mid-way through him laughing the call dropped. I was scared out of my mind and my Mother went over to our neighbor's house to phone the police, The police did open an investigation shortly after but was dropped after a good two or so months with nothing coming up. The worst part is the phone that called us was tracked to my Home Address. NickTimesTwo